The Adept League
by Carolusrising
Summary: The adepts decided that they should spend their lives fighting crime. Jaina aka Pyromancer leds the gang into new dangers while an old villian guess who? Alex aka Lex reappers. Will they be able to stop his evil scheme. and why is Garet in a wheelchair?
1. The epic forming

A serie of insanity that will hopefully entertain you for awhile.

Disclaimer: I dont owe any characters in this story nor any references or anything else becouse i was born to late and in sweden.

**The adept league**

Jaina and Isaac were not enjoying another boring day in Vale. Nothing fun had happened since they rebuild the village and Garet broke his legs. They were sitting in the inn and drinking beer to pass their boredom. As always lately it didn't work. It was no fun spending all your time trying to get wasted and then throw it out. If Garet hadn't ended up in a wheelchair he might drink with them.

"Do you remember then life used to be about something?" Jaina took another sip and looked at him with sympathy.

"!" Isaac had lost his ability to talk because of all the boredom.

The inn door opened and Garet and his wheelchair were being pushed inside by Felix. Garet since he was forever stuck in a wheelchair didn't have a job. Felix however was a lumberjack. But they didn't need to work since the villagers provided them with everything they needed.

"How was your day Felix?" Jaina wasn't interested and couldn't hid it.

"Well I cut off Erik's leg and dropped a tree on Sean." Felix looked really bored and was angry because nobody tried to cheer him up.

"?" was Isaac answer

"No but I wish I had. But apparently that is against the law, Stupid major. Felix didn't think spending the rest of his life cutting trees was going to be fun. And Garets grandpa had passed a law that forbids lumberjacks from killing themselves.

"My grandpa isn't dumb." Garet forgot the fact that his grandpas plan to save the world had been sending to 17 year olds right into the unknown.

Piers entered the room looking sad and heartbroken. Maybe it was over the fact that he could never return home.

"So Felix how are things with Sheba?" Sheba and Felix had been dating since they got back. After a while it had been annoying and everyone tended to stay away. But now they where so bored they felt like they needed to care.

"it sucks she dumped me to play mind poker with Ivan" It was a game for two Jupiter adepts and no one else.

"Awww that so sad." Mia stood behind the bar disk and pored up beer for Piers and Felix. "You would have been so cute as an item." Mia didn't think so but she was so bored that she wanted to make Felix sad.

"Well its over and I'm going to spend the rest of my life cutting trees." Felix was close to start to cry. The only good thing about his life was that Garet couldn't date Jaina because he was in a wheelchair.

"Cheer up you could have ended up as Alex" Isaacs's random comment made everyone laughs; expect Mia who looked really mad. Isaac had to save the situation fast. Before Mia decided to toss a glass against him. "It's nothing to laugh about." Everyone was fast to catch up.

Rumours said that Alex had died a very painful death under MT alpth. But before he died he lost all his hair.

It was then that boring 200 sunny day in a row Jaina came up with an idea. A very very good idea, or not

"You guys remember how many times we got attacked by monsters on our journey?" They all nodded not knowing what she was leading them into. "What if these monsters attack regular people? That won't be able to defend themselves."

"They probably end up dead or robbed, who cares?" They all nodded in agreement nobody cared if some travellers got killed. It was dumb to travel anyway.

"Yes but that could give us an interesting career! What if we use our powers to protect this people!!"

Everyone looked at Jaina for a second then burst into laughter. After awhile they realised that it was a good idea.

"So everyone go and dress up and meet me at the adept mobile. I mean the ship." Jaina rushed into the door excited and drunk. Isaac and the others went home. Expect for Garet who was forgotten in his wheelchair.

* * *

**The next day**

Isaac stood waiting for the others at the adept mobile ehh I mean the ship. The others slowly arrived armed to the death and dressed as nerds. Everyone was there expect Ivan, Sheba and Garet. Felix wasn't happy seeing his ex with someone else so they hadn't told Ivan and Sheba.

Jenna was hyper about the whole superhero thing and was dressed in full red leather. The others were dressed in leather too but not that much. "Okay you guys seriously tell me your codenames are better then your outfits."

Felix looked a little overwhelmed this was getting strange. "Code names?"

Jenna gave him a dumb stare and raised her voice. "What if there foes knows our true identities and go after our family and friends?" Everyone nodded except Piers he didn't have family or friends anymore.

"So what are you people?" Jenna gave them all a chilling stare.

Piers went first he had a good name for himself. It was something that he had forced the kids at school to call him. "I am the heroic Aqua man. With complete control over water and the power to swim."

Jenna looked impressed. Isaac decided that he needed something that was cooler then Aqua man. "I with the power to mute all evil will here after be called Mute man." He felt like he had 1/4 of alchemy then he crowned himself mute man. The sol blade shined brighter then a thousand suns in his hands. On his scarf he cut the letters MM

Mia smiled at Isaacs attempt to look cool. She had a thousand times better name. "And i am Aqua women!"

Everyone raised their eyes. Piers looked very angry and moved his hands to his mace. Mia quickly decided to change name. "No just kidding I'm MIA. As in the reason I'm here is MIA.

Jenna slapped Mia hard and twice. "Well we just name you blue cat" Nobody was going to ruin her superhero team.

Everyone's eyes turned over to Felix. Who kept starring back at them. Felix realised he at least had being ridicules a try. "I am the suicidal shadow who makes villains want to kill themselves. I am Phantom! All Jaina stalkers worst fear." After that he realised that being ridiculous was nothing for him. But he didn't want to be a lumberjack so he just went along.

Jaina was last and dressed for the kill. "And I am all the guys subject and dear. I am the one who burned down Kolima forest. I am Pyromancer."

"And I am Superman." Kraden had jumped aboard on the ship dressed in blue leather with a red cape. On his chest he had painted the letter S in yellow

Mia turned to Felix who turned to Isaac who turned to Piers who turned to Jenna who throws Kraden of the ship.

The ship lifted high into the air looking for people to save. Were ever people needed help the Adept league would show up. Always bringing justice and Alcohol.

To forever guard the world Mute man, Blue cat, Aqua man, Phantom and Pyromancer was born. This was the start of legends.

* * *

If you liked it i would ike a review and if you didnt i would like a gun.

But jokes a side im going with this idea. Already got some super villians comming up


	2. A foe appers

Every good story needs a villian and our villian is none but A(Lex) himself.

Pyromancer= Jaina

Mute man= Isaac

Phantom= Felix

Blue cat= Mia

Aqua man= Piers

Just a reminder

* * *

He crawled out from the giant meteor rock crater. He was bold and very pissed off. He had lost his most precious thing in life and hadn't found immortality. How could this day get any worse?

His lovely blue hair had been lost. A rock had stolen it along with his powers. Why was the world so cruel to him?

It all started that they then his mother died. She had always been so nice to him. Or at least before she framed him for his brother's murder. It had been good riddance then she finally died in a freak forest fire. How did something ever caught on fire in Imil?

His father Alex senior had never been nice. He had always called him stuff like Junior or pumpkin. But at least he had shared his passion for alchemy with him. Thanks to his father he was now hairless. Now his father was all dead and buried. But the countless hours he spent reading books instead of playing was still a horrible memory. Alex junior smiled when he remembered then he throw his father down the mercury lighthouse. He was probably the only one who had died falling from a lighthouse. Everyone else tended to survive.

Now his father had left him with a multimillion book company called Alex corp. He had used it to trick Prox corp. helping him gain immortality. But they had failed and Prox corps CEO was missing. Good riddance these people had a lot of muscles but little intelligence.

He had lost all of his power under the mountain. He was not even a adept anymore. Hairless and powerless he made his way back to Alex corps main building in Imil. He was hoping that Mia wasn't him because she would kill him. If she recognised him now then he was bold.

By the way the name Alex didn't suit him anymore. He was a well known Villain, he needed a better name. Naturally he choose to just go by the name Lex. It just sounded so evil in his mouth.

As he got back to Alex corp., Lex quickly changed clothes. He put on a black suit and purple pants. He was dressed as a king. He started working on his plan to take over the world. he needed something brilliant now that his plan with alchemy had failed.

After a while Lex got tired of working and went to do some evil. "Private whiney get in here now."

Seconds later Lex servant burst into the door. He was dressed in plate and made a annoying sound then he walked. Alex reminded himself to use someone less incompetent next time.

"Whiney could you possible go to town and drown some children in the river please?." Alex laughed evil about the plan. "Don't fail me, or" Alex took a very serious face and pointed at his pen.

Whiney could do nothing but obey his boss so he went down to Imil set to kill. As he entered Imil everyone was already aware of him because of his plate armour. He saw the now unfrozen river and went looking for a child.

The people of Imil had spent there only day with sun a year in joy. Until someone in a plate armour made more sound then the kings cavalry. Not to mention he smelled worse then them. The unwelcomed servant grabbed the first kid he could find and dragged it to the water.

As he approached the water turned to ice. Whiney couldn't get the Childs head under water. He stirred around desperate for a second. From a flying ship five heroes appeared.

Blue cat and Aqua man had successfully stopped the villain in time. Now they only had to take him down. Phantom charged him and cut of one of whineys arms. Whiney was on the ground crawling away from the heroes. As Pyromancer and Mute man Approached him and with a blast out of there hands they sent him flying away. An unplanned detail was that his route included flying through the mayor's house. He also flow right through Mercury's lighthouse and destroyed the ancient well.

As the Adept League celebrated their victory Lex cursed his bad luck. But at least he knew it was super adepts in the world ready to stop him. He had to make a plan to wipe em all out. He went back to his dashboard.

The League didn't stay long in Imil heroes duties always called.

The people of Imil were not sad over that fact. Their source of endless health was destroyed. The Mayor had got his fishing trip ruined when they froze the river. Not to mention the holes in his house. A woman found whineys arm in her fruit basket. She was more then startled by it. A huge crater was left at the place where Pyromancer and Mute man had blasted of the white knight. And to add some sins to the list they had accidently killed the child they tried to save.

But none of this was in our Heroes mind for they had saved the day for the first time.

* * *

Yes i had to change Alex name into Lex just becouse it screams supervillian.

Come back next time to see how things ends up for the team. Will they actully help anyone? Will Lex hatch an Evil plan? Will the others join the League?

review or i will go and read a spiderman fan fiction.


End file.
